dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Borgos
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 737 |Occupation = Soldier |Allegiance = Planet Trade Organization Saiyan Army (Bardock's Elite) |FamConnect = Bardock (leader) Tora (comrade) Fasha (comrade) Shugesh (comrade) }} Borgos (トテッポ, Toteppo) is the largest member of Bardock's Elite. His original name is a pun on the word "potato." This was dubbed as "Borgos" for the English release of Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. Overview Conception In Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character design for the movie, Borgos/Totepo was smaller than his final draft. His height was equal to about Bardock's height, instead of being taller like the final draft. He originally was bald, so the hair must have been added down the line to the final draft. He still had the same armor design as he does now. Surprisingly the only real differences was his height and hair (the scars on his head where also shown in the original draft). Akira Toriyama's reason for changing the design was because he wanted saiyans to have their own "distinguishing features".Son Goku Densetsu, 2003 Totepo's original character name by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru was Jagga (ジャッガ). Personality An interesting note is that in the original Japanese version of Bardock - The Father of Goku, Borgos is almost completely silent, the only exception being the battle cry he utters before being killed by Dodoria's Elite. In the FUNimation Dub however, the character was given three extra lines, referencing becoming a Great Ape: "I'm with you Fasha. For me it's like waking up from a dream. You kind of remember it all, but then it just slips away." Biography A large, balding Saiyan best described as silent and having quite the appetite, Borgos is a low-class mercenary who works as part of a small platoon comprised of four other Saiyan soldiers (Bardock, Tora, Fasha and Shugesh). Together, the five make a living by traveling to various planets where they decimate the defenses of these civilizations and prepare them for Frieza's planetary market. After clearing a society on the Planet Kanassa and returning to Planet Vegeta, Bardock, the team's leader, is placed in recovery. While he is still out of commission, the capable soldiers Borgos, Tora, Fasha and Shugesh are instructed to clear the civilization of Planet Meat. Before long during their visit to the planet, the group encounters one of Frieza's most esteemed minions and his elites that (under Frieza's orders) betray and make short work of the Saiyans. Borgos and Tora last the longest against the elite warriors but Borgos is unfortunately finished off with a powerful punch to the face. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Angry Launcher' (アングリーランチャー) – The name of one of Borgos' attacks in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Mouth Energy Wave' – It is unknown if Borgos can perform this technique while in his base form, but he is seen using the mouth blast in his Great Ape form in the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. *'Fighting Pose' - He uses a Fighting Pose identical to Burter's normal pose in Dragon Ball SD. Transformation Great Ape As with all Saiyans with a tail, Borgos has the ability to transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). He used this ability while on Planet Kanassa. Video game appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Borgos' face is shown when Bardock performs his Spirit of Saiyans. Borgos' first appearance as a playable character is in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Kōzō Shioya *FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat Trivia *In his Great Ape transformation, Borgos does not appear to retain the scars noticeable on his untransformed body. However this is not unheard of; on the contrary the reverse appears more often in the series, where a character is wounded as a Great Ape, and upon their regression, are left with the battle scar (Vegeta's eye during his conflict with Goku, and Shugesh's cheek after an encounter with an offensive Kanassan, for example). Gallery Great Ape Borgos.png|Great Ape Borgos charges a mouth blast BorgosChargingMouthBlast.png|Great Ape Borgos fires a mouth blast DragonBallZSpecial14.jpg|Borgos eating meat BorgosS2.png|Borgos eating on his way to Planet Meat BorgosS6.png|Borgos dead on Planet Meat See also *Borgos (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased